Обреченные
by Simply al
Summary: Что ты видишь, смотря на небо? Я вижу пустоту. Моя жизнь кончена и разбита вдребезги. Ведь мой отец по пьяни договорился о браке с моим врагом, скрепив его Неприложным обетом...


В Великобритании все еще стояла весна, которая постепенно сдавала свои доминирующие позиции лету. О да, скоро в Англии наступит долгожданная всеми жаркая пора каникул! Но перед любимым временем года людей должно было произойти еще одно маленькое знаменательное событие, а именно — прошло 27 лет с того дня, как закончилась Вторая магическая война. Только не говорите мне, что вы не знаете, кто победил! Как можно не знать о таком известном событии? Гарри Поттер победил Волан-де-Морта! Постойте, а когда это произошло? Ах да, 2 мая 1997 года.

А какой сегодня день? Точно, 2 мая, а значит, сегодня произойдет празднование этой даты. Нам с вами повезло, мы можем понаблюдать за нашими героями в важный для них день. Что-то подсказывает мне, что нас ждет много интересного и занимательного. Но давайте вы узнаете все по порядку.

Гарри Поттер сидел в своем кабинете Главы мракоборцев и медленно перечитывал отчеты своих подчинённых. За последние несколько лет, что он занимал этот пост, ему окончательно надоела эта должность. Потому что у него, в основном, была бумажная работа, а мальчик-который-выжил-и-даже-победил любил приключения, а не эту бумажную волокиту.

Он любил помогать людям, а не просиживать свое мягкое место в отдельном кабинете. Но так хотела его жена — Джинни Поттер, которую он любил всем сердцем и душою. Она уговорила его принять этот пост, если не ради нее и не ради самого Гарри, то хотя бы ради их троих очаровательных детей, которые очень редко видели своего отца.

Мужчина любил свою семью больше всего на свете и, конечно же, не мог отказать Джинни. Вот только Гарри уже много раз сожалел, что согласился. Он устал опекать юных мракоборцев и читать их карикатуры. Его радовало то, что, когда случались экстренные или важные происшествия, он всегда был в зоне событий. Но самыми главными его событиями были и всегда будут его дети: Джеймс, Альбус и Лили.

Джеймс Сириус уже большой мальчик, он окончил школу три года назад. И сейчас был ловцом в сборной команде Англии «Ястребы». Внешне Джеймс был похож на своего деда, в честь которого и был назван. Гарри гордился своим сыном, ведь парень пошел в своего любимого папочку. Он тоже стал игроком в квиддич еще на первом курсе. Но что-то было в нем и от Уизли: он был невероятным шутником и весельчаком, с теплыми карими глазами и желанием всем и всегда помочь. Самый настоящий Уизли.

Альбус Северус был младше Джеймса на год и сильно отличался от своего брата. Альбус был внимательным, трудолюбивым, любил иногда помутить, но в меру. Он обожал зельеварение, что было странным: в его семье никто не любил этот предмет. Внешне Альбус был, как Гарри в детстве, даже очки носил, и унаследовал его зеленые глаза и такой же характер. После того как он прошлым летом окончил школу вслед за братом, он поступил на курс зельеваров и собирался когда-нибудь обучать этому предмету в школе Хогвартс.

А вот малышка Лили, его любимая дочурка, была младшим ребенком. Она была похожа сразу на всех. Внешне она была как Джинни и как Лили, мама Гарри. Лили была семнадцатилетней девушкой с длинными рыжими волосами и зелеными глазами. Когда Гарри на нее смотрел, то представлял маму именно такой. Лили была всеобщей любимицей, старостой школы и просто очаровательной девушкой, мимо которой нельзя пройти.

Гарри устало откинул пергаменты и посмотрел на часы рядом с семейным колдофото — было около семи вечера. По идее, Гарри уже час как должен был быть в Норе и отмечать праздник: 27 лет со дня войны.

Но он туда не спешил. Он вообще ненавидел этот день с каждым годом все больше и больше. Для него это был скорбный день, когда погибло множество людей. Поэтому радоваться и веселиться он, соответственно, не мог, да и не хотел. Но обидеть семью и любимую жену Гарри не смел, поэтому всегда присутствовал, если не успевал сказать, что занят на работе. В этом году ему повезло, но ненадолго, ведь если он в скором времени не прибудет в Нору, то кто-нибудь за ним придет. Чего Гарри и ждал, сам он туда не пойдет.

Пока Гарри был погружен в воспоминания о том дне, дверь в кабинет открылась, и в проеме показалась рыжая шевелюра и долговязая фигура, которая со временем приобрела опрятный вид, а голубые глаза смотрели, как и двадцать лет назад, с некой наивностью. Рон Уизли как всегда был предан их дружбе с Гарри и всегда его поддерживал. После того как он женился на Гермионе, то оба изменились в лучшую сторону. Рон стал внимательней относиться к жене и к своим детям, устроился на работу к Джорджу и стал вторым совладельцем магазина «УУУ». А Гермиона... Хотя нет, она-то осталась самой собой: умной, трудолюбивой и замечательной мамой. Она работала в Министерстве Магии в Отделе магического правопорядка, как когда-то и мечтала.

Рон медленно оглядел помещение и зашел внутрь.

— Гарри! Ты что, забыл, что мы собираемся в Норе? — спросил он и присел на стул напротив друга.

— Нет, Рон. Я не забыл. Просто я не хочу туда идти, — покачал головой Поттер, делая вид, что занят своей "тяжелой работой".

— Гарри, там же все ждут! — упорно настаивал Рон на своем. Он, конечно, знал, что его друг не любит это торжество и не хочет туда идти.

— Рон, пойми меня, я не хочу снова возвращаться в тот день. Тем более улыбаться и рассказывать о тех, кто умер! — глухо произнес Гарри, протирая свои очки тряпочкой.

— Тогда пойдем куда-нибудь в бар, отметим все это вдвоем! — предложил Рон. Он и сам был против этого праздника. Но разве всех женщин рода Уизли переубедишь?

— Правда? — недоверчиво спросил Гарри, а в его зеленых глазах загорелся лучик надежды.

— Да.

— А что скажут в Норе? — вдруг спросил он.

— А мы им не скажем. Я и сам против этого празднования, — грустно улыбнулся Уизли. Похоже, его посетили печальные мысли о брате, который погиб во время битвы за Хогвартс.

— А волноваться не будут?

— Будут, но Джинни и Гермиона все уладят. Уж кто-кто, а они нас знают как облупленных! — ответил Рон, хитро улыбаясь.

В это время в "Норе" все готовились к ежегодному празднованию победы на войне против Волан-де-Морта. Вы можете подумать: "Как это такой крошечный коттедж, как "Нора", может вместить в себя несколько десятков людей?" Но давайте автор вам расскажет, что произошло с этим домом, вы не против?

Вернувшись домой через неделю после сражения, семья Уизли увидела на месте своего обожаемого дома руины. Похоже, это был своеобразный сюрприз от Пожирателей Смерти. Естественно, семья сильно расстроилась и на время перебралась на площадь Гриммо, 12, к великой радости сами-знаете-кого. Нет, не Волан-де-Морта, а Кикимера. Что за странные мысли пошли у читателей? В общем, эльф-домовик буквально прыгал от счастья, когда увидел свою обожаемую Гермиону, с которой очень подружился за тот месяц, что трио провело в этом старом и заброшенном тогда доме.

Нет, конечно, Уизли были рады тому, что живут в семейном поместье Блэков, но все же свои стены — это свои стены. Поэтому через месяц все мужское население дома принялось за строительство нового дома, больше старого во много раз. И, как вы поняли, у них это получилось. Новая "Нора" радовала глаз своими огромными размерами, примерно такими же, как и дом на площади Гриммо. Но не размеры были главным в этом доме. Теперь у каждого члена семьи было свое крыло, где он мог делать все, что душе пожелается. А теперь угадайте, что находилось в крыле мистера Уизли? Конечно же, это были своеобразные магловские штучки, вроде отверток, какой-то техники, приборов. Также в доме располагался бассейн, которого не было ни в одном доме у магов, квиддичное поле (оно почти не уступало в размерах Хогвартскому) и огромная оранжерея, где росли диковинные цветы, собранные со всего мира. Не хило, правда?

Ну так вот, ваш автор заговорился, вернемся к повествованию...

— Гермиона, а где до сих пор Гарри? — обеспокоенно спросила подругу Джинни, которая даже спустя 27 лет все равно волновалась за любимого. Она могла не спать ночами, ожидая прихода супруга, все говорили, что это паранойя, на что Джиневра отвечала:

— Пусть это будет паранойя, но лучше я перестрахуюсь, чем потеряю Гарри, — да, у семьи Поттеров до сих пор продолжался медовый месяц, или пора первой влюбленности, называйте, как хотите. Но разве это плохо?

— На работе, наверное, — предположила Гермиона, ставя на стол огромное блюдо с запеченой курицей с яблоками и в вине — ее фирменное блюдо. Как только Грейнджер вышла замуж за своего супруга, так сразу же пошла к его матери с просьбой научить ее хорошо готовить. — Я отправила Рона растормошить его и доставить на празднество.

— Если он сам не потеряется по дороге, — заметила Джинни, расставляя столовые приборы. Почти весь стол был накрыт, он буквально ломился от яств, как из мира магов, так и маглов. — Лили, — обратилась женщина к дочери, которая кого-то высматривала в окно, — что ты там делаешь? Иди, переоденься, скоро гости должны прибыть.

— Мам, а это обязательно? — протянула девушка, невинно хлопая своими огромными зелеными глазами. — Можно мне не присутствовать на торжестве?

— Лили, не неси чепухи, — осекла ее миссис Поттер. — Переоденься и зови своих братьев и их друзей домой.

— Розу тоже, — вставила Гермиона, неодобрительно наблюдая за непослушной племянницей. Лили, скорчив недовольную рожицу, ушла наверх, чтобы переодеться. — Джин, вы совсем ее избаловали, — заметила женщина.

— Знаю, — вздохнула Джинни, — но представь себе, что перед Гарри она кажется всем таким же милым ангелочком. Что скажешь, папенькина дочка выросла.

— И почему девочки больше любят отцов, а не матерей? — спросила Гермиона, глядя на особые часы семейства Уизли, где вместо стрелок были изображения членов семьи, которые показывали, где на данный момент кто находился. Сейчас стрелки "Гарри" и "Рон" переместились на значок "в дороге", но это длилось всего пару секунд, потом значки вместо того, чтобы остановиться у значка "дома", остановись на "в безопасности".

— Дорогие дамы, а где Рон и Гарри? — в двери только что вошли Билл с Флер под ручку. Эта пара как всегда выглядела великолепно, даже спустя почти тридцать лет. Серебристые волосы Флер каскадом спадали на ее поясницу, ее ярко-голубые глаза горели каким-то странным огнем, когда она смотрела на своего мужа, черты лица совсем не изменились и не постарели. Что тут сказать? Вейла есть вейла. У Билла появилась первая седина в волосах, черты его лица немного заострились и состарились, а на лице можно было заметить несколько морщин, что придавало ему более добродушный вид, а его глаза по прежнему сияли любовью к жизни.

— Кажется, они решили кинуть нас в такой день, — с сожалением ответила Гермиона, нервно сжимая полотенце, которое взяла в руки, чтобы внезапно не сорваться. — Что скажешь, они даже спустя тридцать лет остаются все теми же безрассудными мальчишками, хоть у них уже и дети выросли!

— Так значит, будем праздновать без них! — решила Джинни, но ее голос немного дрогнул, в нем прозвучали нотки обиды...

Ну что, вернемся к Рону с Гарри? По-моему, вы уже поняли обстановку в доме семейства Уизли.

Мужчины зашли в новый бар для магов "Крыло гиппогрифа", который открылся всего месяц тому назад. Дело в том, что после смерти брата Дамблдора, который умер четыре года назад, бар под названием "Кабанья голова" перешел в руки приемной дочери Абефорта, которую тот нашел в магловском приюте. Нет, она не была маглой, девочка была полукровкой, чьи родители погибли во время войны с Волан-де-Мортом. И знаете, как ее зовут? Девушку зовут Ариана, так же, как и покойную сестру мужчины. Наверное, поэтому он и удочерил малышку. После того, как в руки Арианы попал бар, она превратила его в очередное кафе для влюбленных, вроде кафе "У мадам Паддифут", которое было разрушено во время войны с Пожирателями Смерти.

— А здесь довольно неплохо, — присвистнул Рон, оглядываясь.

Бар представлял собой полутемное помещение, освещенное одними лишь свечами, расставленными по всему бару. Помещение было довольно большим. Здесь также находилась сцена, где какая-то неизвестная мужчинам группа играла джаз, тихий и красивый. Рядом со сценой стояло множество столиков для разных мелких волшебников, просаживающих свои гроши на выпивку. Также, чуть дальше, у окна, имелась vip—зона, если можно так выражаться. Нет, она ничем не отличалась от зоны обычных столов, просто посетителям, сидящим здесь, предоставлялись особые льготы.

Ну и, собственно, у середины противоположной стены находился сам бар.

— Милое местечко, лучше, чем у Абефорта было и есть, — хмыкнул Рон и сел за столик vip—зоны, притягивая к себе меню блюд, которые имелись в ассортименте у этой забегаловки, если это вообще можно так назвать.

— Тебе не кажется, что мы забыли заказать этот столик? — заметил Гарри, присаживаясь на соседний стул. — А если придут те, кто заказывал его?

— Мы — герои Второй магической войны, кто пожалеет для нас стол? — беспечно ответил Уизли, пробегая взглядом список блюд. — Да и если будут возмущаться, то просто подвинемся, места на всех хватит.

— Ну-ну, — хмыкнул Поттер. — Я не понял: мы сюда поесть, что ли, аппарировали? Или выпить?

— Я на голодный желудок не пью, — пожал плечами Уизли, подзывая к себе официанта. — Мне жаркое, суп с белыми грибами и бутылку огневиски. Гарри, что-нибудь хочешь? Я плачу.

— Мне ничего не надо, кроме стакана, — улыбнулся Поттер. — Рон, ты с годами не меняешься.

— Ну, это же я, — хмыкнул его друг, жадно бросаясь на еду, которую ему только что принесли.

— У меня такое ощущение, что Гермиона тебя там голодным держит, — заметил Гарри, брезгливо наблюдая за тем, с какой скоростью его собеседник поглощает пищу.

— Гарри, не мефай есть, — прочавкал Уизли. Тут его внимание привлекли двое пришедших. Это были мужчины. У одного были белые, почти серебряные волосы, аристократическая вальяжная походка, гордо вздернутый подбородок, серые глаза цвета стали, рот скривленный в презрительной гримасе. Вся одежда на мужчинах сидела как на заказ, или на самом деле на заказ была сшита. Второй же был итальянского происхождения. Его темно-синие выразительные глаза, черные прямые волосы, идеально очерченный профиль, тонкие черты лица выдавали в нем древнее происхождение. Нет, это не намек на то, что мужчина стар, а намек на его родословную. Они направились к столику Гарри и Рона с явным намерением прогнать непрошеных гостей. Но как только мужчины приблизились к сидящим, то они узнали друг друга. Пришедшими были никто иные, как Драко Малфой и Блейз Забини...


End file.
